Memelord
A memelord is a term referring to an individual possessing a strong affinity and mastery for memes. Any living being has the potential to become a memelord, although it is very rare and usually reserved for those who are especially skilled in the ways of the meme. It should be noted that sentient memes (memes that are living beings) are more likely to ascend to a Dank Meme than a memelord. They are not to be confused with a Meme Master, which is the higher level from a memelord History The term "memelord" was first coined by a memologist known as Duffergeek on his blog. The term quickly spread throughout the internet, with famous individuals such as Filthy Frank even using it, and the similar term, Meme Master, which referred to beings who seemed to be on a higher level than even a memelord. The term quickly became commonplace and was generally accepted by the scientific community, namely those in the study of memes. How a being becomes a memelord There is no known specific method on how one can become a memelord, however there are a few documented ways: * A being can master memes so well that they naturally ascend to a memelord * A person can attain notoriety for their use of memes and will become a memelord via. a sort of energy derived from this notoriety. * Although rare, one can artificially become a memelord, usually by cheaply and easily attaining popularity, though this is rare. Standard Abilities The standard abilities of a memelord include: * Mastery and affinity of memes. * Becoming MLG * Being able to channel Meme Energy for their uses. * A dank aura which projects from the being. * Skill with roasting and appropriate use of memes and maymays. Known Memelords * Cdrzillafanon * Ang1eda * EmpLemon * grandayy * Robbie Rotten (also a dank meme and a Meme God) * Dank Jesus * Jontron * Craynek * It's Time To Stop Guy * Due to the spread of memelords, there innumerable others which will be added as they become notable. False Memelords False memelords are individuals who gain notoriety and popularity in relation to memes however have not become a memelord. Some refer to themselves as such or are referred to as such by others but this is false. Known false memelords include: * The Meme Slayer. He who shall not be named. This being has the power to kill memes simply by uttering their names. He and his followers, the Normies, are to be feared. * Sans. Believed to be dank by the followers of Undertale, Sans is in fact a false memelord, due to the fact that it has been scientifically proven to be impossible for an Undertale meme to be funny. Trivia * This page will be updated over time. * Meme Masters, despite being ascended from meme lords, are considered different entities and will have their own page relating to information on them. Category:Memes Category:Dank Memes Category:Meme classification Category:Entities Category:Species Category:Memelords Category:Derp Category:Important Pages Category:Technical stuff